The New Girl
by kelxoxo23
Summary: You'd never think that moving to place like this would change your life just like that ! Staring Miley Cyrus as Lizz and Nick Jonas as Tyler. Enjoy
1. Moving Onnnn !

Chapter 1 – Moving on . . .

Lizz Pov:

I was looking out the window, waving to only person the stood on the side of the road with tears in her eyes. Emma, she was my best friend her in Cali. Now my mom is making me move to NYC! Like really how do you change to this sort of thing? Well it's not like I never moved before, I've been to 6 different school in 10 year's... Yup, I'm 16, and this is the 6th times my mother has giving me a new dairy. See she tells the when you move somewhere new you get a new dream , and usually I'll write in this thing for about a week then chuck it in the last place my mom would ever look, my computer desk like I do with the rest. My mom was looking back at me faking a smile every 5 seconds thinking I care. Truly at this point I didn't really care what happened or why we moved again, every time she says something about work but it's a bad boyfriend once again. She really needs help with that stuff and me well I left my last before we even got to Cali or the place before that. It was in NJ, and I was 6. I got sick of watching for my mom so I flicked my handy Ipod on and listen to the first thing that came on. "Welcome to wherever you are", what wonderful timing my iPod has, and look I left up my head to head a sign the says, "Welcome to New York City, the City that never sleeps". Once again I let out a huge sigh that my mother was waiting for. I cranked my I-pod once more and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to my mom dropping a box of glass while trying to unlock the door to our new house. I jumped out of the car and scanned over the outside of my not so new looking house. I'm not calling it home because I'll be someone else before Collage.

"Mom, I thought you said this place was new?" I just looked at her, waiting for an answer, and she looked back giving me that look of her's. I ran up to her and took the box out of her hand.

"You know I hate that look! When are you ever gonna give up!" I stamp into the house as the words came out.

My mother just looked at me and sighed,

"When you learn the lesson behind it.

I get the answer every time! It just drives me insane. I looked at her, trying to give her the same look bad but I fail epically because she just walks away laughing a laugh only winners can laugh. I stamped my way back to the stupid old mini-van my mother won't give up and grabed a box labeled "Lizz's stuff! Hand's off mom". I smiled as I took to it out placed it on the ground. I looked around to see the other houses, they all look the same. Brick with no color. I stood up grabbed the box and walked back in, talking to myself.

"Well this is gonna have to change. But I like a good challenge." I smiled as I walked in and placed the boxes on a table while my mom looked at me in disbelief shaking her head. I shrugged up my shoulder.

'What? It's my box this is our new house, well it was new once long as in a far away kingdom." I smiled at my mom because I know she hates it when I get smart.

My mom sighed once again, "Lizz this is not our house. I'm dropping off a box to an old friend. Now bring your "Mom's hands off" box back to the car and stay there."

I turned my back to her, after giving her the "Hey I'm only a kid" Look. I mocked her on my way out hoping she couldn't hear me, "I'm dropping something off Lizz. This isn't your house." I dropped my box in the back of the van once again and slammed the door shut. When I looked up I screamed so aloud I jumped.

"Nope, it's not your house. It's mine." I sweet smile came across this person face, I've met him before but somehow I know him. He stuck his hand out, and I slowly shook it. I smiled back.

"Hi there. I'm Lizz and yay I think I just found that out. But I'll let you know for sure when I re-start my heart." I hit my chest lightly for a joke. He laughed and I laughed, then it hit me.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what's your name? See my mom is looking at me and she has this thing about stranger's and me talking to them." I smiled sweetly hoping for an answer and not a beating, because in NYC you never know. Well from what story's I hear you can never tell what will happen next.

He laughed. "Umm I think both our parents our watching. I'm Tyler. You must be Abby's kid, Hun?"

I shook my head confused. It's sad but I had to tell about my mom's frit name for a minute."Oh you mean the lady up there?" I pointed to my mom.

He chucked again.

"Well the other one's mine so I hope so." He moved my arm slowly to point to his mom.

But as soon as he touched me, everything changed. I felt like I just moved into the world that I've always dream about. But I know it can't be.

But as fast as he let go, my dream faded away.

I guess Abby was right.

"A new town is a new start of a wonderful dream."


	2. Smell's Good

Chapter 2 – Smells Good . . .

Tyler POV

I just looked at her and smiled. It's different with her hand. Yes I know that sounds weird but this in New York City, what did you think I was gonna say? I stood there froze until Abby came over and ruffed my hair. I snapped out of it and sighed.

"Really? Did you have too?"

Lizz looked at me and giggled as I fixed my hair. I glared at her.

"You wouldn't think it'd be so funny if it was you."

She smiled once again and then slowly back away. I jump forward and she feels back and unto her bum. I smiled happily.

"That's what I thought."

My mom walked over and I quickly helped Lizz up. She just looked at me that look killed me every time.

------------------------------------------------3 day's later---------------------------------------------------

Lizz's POV:

I sat in my bed once again. Today is the first day of my new high school. Gr.11 not that big of a deal, I hoped. My mom was knocking on my door but it was locked. I smiled as she tried to open it. She screamed some more and I finally got up and let her in. But you see she had to give an "a little talking too". Whatever that meant. I think it's one of those things that make parents feel smarter then their kids for once. But whatever it meant it was coming so I started to get sick.

"Mommy, I don't feel so well." I cried, now see I wanna be an actor so this was wonderful timing. I'm not sick, but I'd be sick in the head to want to go to school.

"Lizz get out of bed and get to school! The bus will be here in 10 minutes!" she grabbed the sheets and pulled me out of the bed.

"Whatever you say Abby." I smiled as I wander into the bathroom. She hates it when I call her that. But I love it, and right now I love that Tyler dude for telling me.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more then sighed.

"One day I'll make it to the big times. One day I won't live in a new house every 2 years!" I told myself. Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door. No matter how hard I tried to drown it out, her voice got louder.

"Lizz if you don't go to school on the bus, I'm taking you in the Mini-Van and in my night dress!" I know that Abby just backed away from the door and at that moment because when she said theses words I was up dressed and out by the bus stop with a 2 minute wait.

-----On the Bus------

Tyler POV:

I was sitting on the back on the bus chilling' with Alex. It was really hard to have fun thought, cuz she keeps trying to hold my hand. Like yes! We have been on a date or two, but I never asked her to be my girlfriend. I don't feel that way about her, but I guess she feels more then I do because when the bus stopped to pick some kid's up her Lip's thought that they'd like to pick mine up! I pulled away and just glared at her. As I pulled away she fell back and stood up and walked to the front and sat down. I don't know who I sit with, cuz they we're looking out the window and there I-pod was gonna break sooner or later cuz it was so loud. But hey, who ever it was, good tasted in music and they smelled good.

(: Enjoy, I'm sick so there well be a lot more soon!


	3. Who does she think she is ?

**Ch.3 – Who does she think she is!**

**Lizz's POV:**

**I felt someone sits next's to me. But being the new kids I wanted nothing to do with them so I stuck the other head phone in and took one last strong breathe of air, before playing my music. **

**The weird thing was that the air smelled like someone. Someone that I just meet. Then it hit me, just like someone told me to have a V8! And this time it hurt. I didn't know it but by this think I was talking out loud and as I turn Tyler was looking right at me!**

**I mumble to myself, "Well this is a fun time." I smiled and slid down in my seat hoping that was the end of us talking.**

"**Lizz!" He turned to totally face me. He had a smile on his face that I was never forget, and I'll probley be dreaming about it tonight but whatever right? Wrong!**

**MY POV: **

**(Sorry I don't know what to call it , but it's no one in the story's POV so . it's MY or Mine or something a lot these's lines, ( : )**

**I smiled at him trying to let that be it, but of course it couldn't be.**

"**Lizz what are you doing here?" He just looked at me waiting for an answer. I sighed. "Oh I'm just sitting on a big yellow school bus to go to the mall for the day. I've go to buy some A+'s to give my mom for mothers day's. I smiled as my sarcastic side showed. Tyler laughed. "Well I guess that this isn't your stop then?" She stood up and smiled down at me.**

**This was the first time I have seem him in pure daylight. The first time I meet I never really loved him over; because he thought it'd be nice to scare the crap out of the new girl and now was my chance. Tyler Ownes . . . . He's a 16 year old kid that wears plaid, and jeans. His hair is so curly that if you pulled on it gently its go back in place. He's wonderful and he smile could stop a war.**

**I just looked into his eye's and everyone on the bus pasted behind, well everyone besides these 2 girls. I shock my head at them and feel his hand land ever so lightly on my hand.**

**One of girl's look at me and then at his hand once again. I wink at her and snap out of my dream.**

"**This should be fun." I smiled and took Tyler's hand as he laughed at me; I messed with one of his curls and stood up before the girl could move so I to stood in front of her.**

**I found out after that her name was Alex and a lot more. But Alex just stood there her glare pricing right throw me. But I glared back not daring to move first. Tyler looked at me, and told Alex to bug off. I smiled and linked arms with him. **

**Alex's POV:**

**WHAT! He's knows that we are like almost dating! How could he! Arg and that girl! Who is she, or better yet who does she think she is!?!? This is my town and that's my Tyler! **

**I smiled flirty at him. "What that little bit of fun in the back didn't make you smile?" I push the girl out of the way and she fell into the seats and I moved closer to Tyler placing my hand on his chest, feeling him breathing in and out. I smiled up at him and I moved so there was NO space between us.**

"**Now how about we forget out first period, and second two and take a walk." I whispered in his ear knowing that he wanted too. Or so I thought he did.**

**Tyler's POV:**

**I tried the hardest to not look at Alex and it's hard but I wanted to slap the girl! I know it's wrong and m mom would kill me for the thought but she kisses me ramdonly hurts my girlfriend's! I mean…. Friend's who are girls??**

**Whatever she still's not right for me …. **

"**Whatever Alex, how about you go and do that with Luke? Mm, I'm sure he'd love too. You might even take third off with a boyfriend like him." I smirk back. **

"**Tyler Owens! How dare you talk to your girlfriend like that?" She gasped, and then used this little 2 year old voice that sounds like a poor puppy that she used to dress up when she was 5 for her "fashion shows".**

**I was stocked Right when she said that this fire came into my heart and I pushed her aside. Now it's wasn't too hard because my mom was still in the back on my head. I walked over to Lizz and lifted her up and held her hand but I nodded to her to see if she didn't mind. She just smiled sweetly and kept looking from where she was on the floor to where she was stand to our hands. .. . . .I'm sorry but the girls a little weird for that kind of stuff.**

**Lizz POV:**

**He held my hand so sweetly so gently that I felted that I was floating on a cloud. It was so weird but I think I saw flames come out of Alex's head. Then I laugh and looked at Tyler once again. He gave me the "Play along" look. I smiled and just nodded sweetly.**

"**You know Alex I heard that some shampoo cause sadness. New tests are being done. You should sign up for the one called, get's your boyfriend stole away from you." I smiled sweetly and Tyler looked at me worried.**

**Tyler POV: **

**I liked the burn, don't get me wrong. I must call her later and thank her. But what do I do now! Alex is gonna want proof or something and I don't think that a hug is gonna work! I stood there froze, and laughed a little and then Alex's eyes came on me , I laughed even more and looked at Lizz.**

"**How about we go to class and leave Alex and Ashley here?" I smiled at her, hoping she would be smart and leave!**

**She just smiled, "Awe , do we have do?" she gave me the puppy dog face and I sighed. **

**Lizz might have just met me, but there was something about her. I didn't know what it was but I knew one thing for sure and that was that I was gonna find out what it is no matter what. I caved so quick that it you blinked you missed me falling to my death.**

**MY POV: **

**Tyler looked at Lizz as if he was crying. "Fine we can stay but I think we should get off the bus first."**

**Everyone laughed besides Alex and as she looked at Ashley behide her she stood and looked at us mad once again.**

**Alex folded her arms over her chest again and started to tap her foot. "So, are you going out or what?"**

**Tyler's POV: **

**I looked from her smile to her eyes to her lips, I smiled at the thought of Alex making me kiss her. I know it's weird but even the thought of Lizz made me smile. My mom told me last night that we're going to Lizz's house tonight for a not-so-much-of-a-surprise-party. I'd get to see her again and that made me smile anymore. I looked down to our hands again her fingers fix right with mine. It was like a song, and a never ending one at that. I loved the lyrics mostly, because as soon as I snapped out of it, I heard Lizz yelling at Alex.**

"**What about of yes didn't you get!" Lizz was mad. I could tell but she was still to cute to look away.**

**Alex looked hurt but hide it well. "I don't belive it ! You can't go out with Tyler. Tyler wouldn't go out with someone like you! He's got a life."**

**My jaw dropped and so did Lizz's. I heard thought words re-play over and over in my head. I didn't know what to do. Hug Lizz and let her cry or Hurt Alex. I did what any guy would have done at this point, and I'm not talking about running and hiding behind my mom. I kissed her.**

**It's not like I didn't want too. I really did. 1 because I liked her. I was falling my Lizz and now everyone knew, and hopefully she did too. And secondly I just wanted to show that I didn't wanna go out with Alex. I didn't want to her hurt but I was hoping that now she'd just back off !**

**Lizz's POV: **

**It was insane, he's lips gracefully fell unto mine, but they we're full of passion and flare. I didn't want to pull away. So I didn't, and I'm pretty sure that he didn't care much. I smiled thought the whole kiss and when has hand slid from my hand to my cheek. I think a fire popped inside my heart.**

**I pulled away slowly breathing heavy. I looked don't at his hand once again as he reached for mine. I heard Alex sigh and walk off during the kiss but that only made it better, so I smiled at him. I didn't know what came over me , but I liked him, I liked the boy that I just meet?**

"**Good Acting. I think she bought it." I said to him as he reached for my hand again. I didn't really care so I just let him and as you took my hand. My figures fix into his like it was magic, or word to a song.**

…_I watch the night turn light blue.  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly…_


	4. It's Powerful Stuff , Love

**Chapter 4 –** It's powerful stuff, Love.

**My POV:**

Tyler's eye opened as wide as they could that day. Lizz was amazed. But Tyler was hurt.

"Yay acting, of course. It's not like I really wanted to kiss you …" He mumbled.

"Yup, liked that ever happen." Lizz looked around and then back at they're hands once more and slowly griped harder, but gently. "Would it Tyler?'

**Tyler POV: **

I was amazed that she even said thoses words. I was happy and I was jumping inside like a little girl. But still … amazed. I didn't know how to answer with words. So I froze, and I could tell that I was slowly dropping her heart. I don't know what took over my body, but whatever it was it was powerful stuff.

I turned to face her and dropped her hand. Within a second my hands we're cupping her beautiful face, and my lips pressed to hers, as my heart jumped into the sky.

…_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa  
I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa…_

**Lizz's POV: **

I didn't know what to do this time. No one was around besides him and me. It's wonderful how things just fall into place when you didn't even ask for them too.

But the thing is Tyler a boy that I just meet but yet I such powerful feeling for him, my feelings we're taking control of me. I felt my insides cave and my lip press unto him even harder. Our lips were together and nothing could pull us apart.

Nothing besides the bell.

"Ring Ring." That's all we both heard as students were opening and closing doors and running thought the halls, bumping into us as we pulled away, breathing heavy as if it was our last breathe.

"Wow!" I smiled in amazement at him.

"Yes, that very wow. Lizz, this might sounds stupid asking but …" He trailed off hoping I would fill in the blanks. But it wasn't happing I wanted him to say it because I was just as confused as he was!

He started to mumbles and I was starting to give up on him, because he makes NO SECNES! But I think that's what I like; well I've known him for about 3 days and kissed him about 3 times. What's wrong with me?

Tyler POV:

I was running out of words! I didn't know how to tell her that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I didn't know how to say anything to her, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never left her go. I wanted to make sure that I was the only one who got the chance to be kissed by theses soft, sweet lips. I know it's insane and I know I am but …

"I wanna ask Lizz to be my girlfriend!" By this time I was talking out loud. Well yelling because Lizz stood there shocked and amazed at the same time.

I looked at her, trying to get something out of her, but nothing. "I mean, well I , arg . I'm sorry Lizz. I know you just moved here and you don't know me and you possible think I'm a creeper or something and I kissed you trying to get rid of Alex and everything and now she possible hates you, and it's my fault and I'm sorry. I know you possible never wanna speak to me again but, I just need to say that I was gonna ask you out, but I didn't have the guts because well it's me." I paused hoping now she'd talk so I didn't have to.

MY POV:

Lizz was shocked she didn't know what to do. But as she opened her month words flowed out "I think that if you take that chance so can I." She smiled at Tyler and he took that chance.

"Lizz would you like to be my ..." "Yes!" Lizz cut him off fast he didn't even ask anything yet, but she hoped she was right with her answer. "I mean… please end what you were saying?" She smiled sweetly.

Tyler's POV:

I was happy to hear her so happy about the question that I never really asked. But as long as her answer never changed I was happy.

"Lizz will you go out with me please?" I started to mumble at the end and I didn't know why. I only did that when I was afraid but something powerful came over me and I didn't care.

She smiled the cutest smile I have ever seem and giggled as her hand went up and twisted her hair around her finger. "Yes please."

I smiled at her once again and moved a little closer, taking both her hands and pulled her body next to mine. I leaned in closed my eyes.

Lizz's POV:

As he moved closer I knew what he wanted but he has to work for it right ? I leaned in slowly and pecked him on the lips. His eye's opened right away and I moved my head back slowly.

He looked at me confused and sort of hurt as I giggled a little. "Not fair! Like what about what happened like 5 minutes ago?"

I giggled again and smiled. "Cell number please." Tyler put his number into my phone and as did I for him.

I took my phone back and but it in my bum pocket after turning the ringer off. I don't must of the time but I had a feeling It's go off a few times today.

"Well I'm off to class Mr. Tyler." I smiled and gave him a hug.

I pretty sure he wanted more then a hug but it wasn't gonna happen. He started to sigh as I pulled away and he pulled me again roughly but with a gently touch so I didn't mind and started to whisper. "And where do you think your going miss." I moved a little closer as he sent a clod shiver down my spine. I started to mumble. "To class. We're late."

Tyler moved his head back and put him forehead to mine. "I don't wanna go to class. I wanna stay right here with you. Let's not move one bit." I sighed as he gave me the puppy-dog-look. Most times it never works but there was something about him that made me powerless. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my body closer just gently floating over his. I moved my lip closer to him and moved them across him lips, not touching but closer so he got the feeling.

Tyler's POV:

She was killing me! It was insane the power this girl had over me. Yes've been kissed before. I have had other girlfriends. But there something about this one that I wasn't gonna let her get away. I can't control myself around her! I worst thing about this was that she knew! She knew that it drove me crazy to watch her walk away. She moved a little closer but space still between us. It was right then when I was pretty sure I cracked. I pulled her forcefully but gently and she knew what was happening. I could tell by the look on her face, I tipped my head to make sure it was ok and she giggled sweetly at me. I knew it was right. Just me and her. Never getting ripped apart. I knew that she was the right one for me.

I whispered in her ear once more. "Are you sure? This might be big." She laughed and moves closer and pushed her gently to me, and I let my lips fall to hers.

You know the feeling you get when you see someone you makes you die right there and then for them? Well that's what it felt like when my lips slipped to hers. I don't know what it is but it made my whole body move. I could tell she was feeling it too, because she fell back to the wall, making sure she never broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck once more. I smiled once again but never let go.

Lizz's POV:

I feel back to the wall, as I hooked onto him with my life. It felt like the whole world was spinning and we were the only to left standing.

_..I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep.._

I didn't wanna pull away from him, I didn't wanna leave his side but, I started to hear voice in my head. Well I thought it was in my head.

MY POV:

was walking from the staff room and looked down one of the halls to see Lizz&Tyler kissing. She coughed to get them to pull apart, but they never, she just laughing to herself.

"Mr. Tyler, thank you for welcoming the new student. I take it that you we're just showing her to the office?"

Tyler pulled away leaning on top of Lizz smiling his hand above her head and his forehead on hers. "Did you say that?"

Lizz looked at his breathless and sighed as Tyler looked to the end of the hall. "Yes . I was taking her there now. Sorry we got a little…"

Tyler looked at Lizz asking for help without words.

"Lost!?" Lizz yelled to her one of her new teachers.

, laughed to herself. "That's what I thought Elizabeth. Now get there and get her thing Mr. Tyler and get her to class. I'll be waiting." She smiled and turned to walk away. As she turned back she called to them once more. "Oh , don't forget to take her books it's not good for the ladies to be holding them."

She laughed and left once again.


	5. Dumb Curls

**Lizz's POV:**

Tyler looked at me once more holding back a smile. It wasn't 2 seconds and we both broke down laughing.

It was then for the first time that I really looked at him. I came to find that he has light brown hair that's cut so perfect, so right that it held everything into place. His eyes shined like the stars on a summer's night. Blue just like the ocean. I found it amazing, how everything about him was just right. Everything was prefect.

As we walked to the office hand n hand, my mind trailed off on its own. So many questioned popped in and out of my hand. Is this real? I am dreaming? I looked from me to him as I caught him smiling down at me. I looked away fast, not watching to see myself blush. I know that's kind of s.t.u.p.i.d. But hey, I'm shy!

We stopped in front of the office, as he turned to face me. "Do you want to me go in for you?" His voice was so sweet and so clam but yet caring.

"Thank Tyler but I'm 16 here. I think I can go see the big bad office lady by myself." I giggled lightly showing that I was trying to make a joke. But as always I fail horrible.

"Fine." He sighed to himself. "But I'm waiting till you get out." He eyed me once more, and I slowly turned and walked away.

After knocking on the door, I opened it. "Mr. James?"

"Yes Miss. Oram. Please come and sit. I'd like to have a small chat with you." The voice ran thought the room as I closed the door and sat in front of his deck, a little scared.

"Okay." I voice was shacky, and my knees were knocking. I didn't know if I should have been scared by the wide welcoming smile of his face. Or scared to death of it.

**An hour later --- **

I walked out of the office with a load of papers and a smile on my face. Turns out he's not scary at all. All he wanted to know was if I'd like a tour of the school by her , or by a student. I would of said her if it wasn't for Tyler still sitting out there waiting for me. S.t.u.p.i.d Boii's Huh ?

"Thank you Mr. James. I'll see you around school." I said softly. While I turned my back and closed the door as quietly as possible. I turn back and squalid. Throwing my books all over the floor. Hitting the chairs to my left and the office deck to my right.

"Tyler!" I cried , throwing my hand to chest re-starting my heart. "You coulda warned a girl!" I hissed.

He backed away slowly , kicking my books that landed by his feet with him , once he was like five feet away he bent down , picked them up and pasted them to me slowly. I snapped them under my arm and walked out before Mr. James could come and see what the noises were.

"Lizz! I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny. Please Lizz. Come on!" He cried after me. I just kept walking. Leaving him behind in the hall. "You don't know where your going." He smirked back at me. I stop dead in my tracks. I now hate the fact that he can be smart.

"Your lucky I'm new here!" I cried back at him without turning, I let my hand fall and quickly felt him wrap it around his and I smile, walking down the hall hand in hand with Tyler. My new boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boy-.. Friend .. Gah no matter how many times I say it in my head, I'll still smile.

I was sitting in math class my eyes we're glued to the back of Tyler's head. Wooow, did his curls ever make me smile. Note to self, next time he kisses you, wraps your fingers through his hair. I laughed at my own thought to myself, well I thought it was to myself?

"Miss. Oram, does my class make you laugh?" The teacher questioned me. This was bad, I suck at telling the truth when I should lie. "No, It's just .. oh never mind." I sighed, dropping my head to my to my desk with a bang. Everyone laughed. I looked up for a second to see Tyler looking back at me shacking his head with a smirk. Oh how I hate that boy right now.

"I'll be seeing you after school then." The teacher called as the bell rang for lunch.

I hate him. I hate him. "I HATE HIM!" I cried.

"You hate who?" Tyler popped up behind me smiling.

"You. I blame you and your hair for this." I shot. He looked confused.

"Don't even ask. Just blame your dumb curls." I sighed looking down at my feet as we walked.

"Hey! My curls are not dumb, the fact that you think about them is." He smile wildly as I looked back up.

"Take it back!" I shouted.

"never!" He counted.  
"YES!" I cried, playfully slapping his arms before to took my hand and pulled me into his chest.  
"Never." He whispered in the ear.

I know. It's been FOREVER. I'm sorry. :D


End file.
